


【赫海】他的猫

by kaka0415



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka0415/pseuds/kaka0415
Summary: *本次小别胜新婚*现背温情车
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 李东海 - Relationship, 李赫宰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	【赫海】他的猫

李赫宰打开家门，看到地上摆着的鞋——他的猫果然在家里呢，李赫宰嘴角一弯，想着这只猫在自己不在的几天委委屈屈的样子，心里酸酸软软的，李东海大概是世界上最黏人的猫吧。

已经是凌晨两点了，李赫宰小心地放好行李，站在卧室门口静静地听了会儿李东海均匀的呼吸声，轻轻合上了卧室门，这才开了外面的灯。

李赫宰洗完澡，轻手轻脚地爬上床半靠着床头，才发现这只猫已经醒了。准确地说是醒了但是在装睡，装得像睡梦中被惊动了一样，哼哼唧唧地往他怀里钻，蹭了蹭感觉他没有动，也忽然不动了。李赫宰伸手开了床头灯，昏黄的灯光下李东海的睫毛一颤一颤的，好像在挠他的心。

李赫宰抬眼看他们的影子，是依偎着的不分你我的姿态，好像他们逐渐长在了一起，是枝桠交错的样子，这短暂的分离甚至能让他们都有点疼。

李东海等得久了，李赫宰还是没有动，他有点慌，想睁开眼睛看看又不太好意思，想着想着有点恼羞成怒地翻了个身，顺便把被子一扯，自己裹了个严严实实。

李赫宰哑然失笑，问他，“呀，你干什么，醒了不跟我打个招呼吗？”

李东海更气了：“你都不跟我打招呼，你要我跟你打什么招呼？……你出去玩主动给我打过几次电话？”说着说着李东海这几天被自己压下去的酸楚又滋滋地冒泡，他眼眶一热，声音都小了：“你根本不关心我吧？”

这只猫闹别扭的样子太可爱了，李赫宰心里疼爱得紧，嘴上又忍不住逗他：“不是你说打电话费劲，给你发信息就好吗，打视频给你还不说话，就给我看黑漆漆的房间，我叫了好几声李东海都不出现，最后我是叫了什么有个人凑到手机前亲我了？是......”

“呀！别说了！”李东海的耳尖开始泛红，啊呀喂地吼着试图打断李赫宰的话，李赫宰见状，低下头贴近了他的耳朵，轻轻地舔了舔他的耳垂，压低了声音叫他：“猫猫，小甜甜。”

李东海不出声了。李赫宰拨弄着他颈后的碎发，嗅了嗅他的肩，又亲了亲他的颈侧，柔声道，“东海，看看我。”

李东海好像这时候才卸下了防备，被子一扬，抬头一动不动地盯着李赫宰看。他的眼睛亮得很，好像刚刚还有点儿水汽，把李赫宰看得心动又心软，忍不住去亲他的眼睛，一下，两下，是缠绵的温柔的亲吻。李东海老老实实地让他亲着，不一会儿吸了吸鼻子，李赫宰的舌尖尝到了一点咸。

李赫宰拉起被子撑在李东海身上看他。这个人鼻尖红红的，乖乖地闭着眼，眼泪迅速地滑过了发梢，溜进了枕头里。李赫宰心里一紧，一边用拇指抹着他的眼角，一边低下头问他：“怎么了，宝宝，为什么哭。”

李东海闻言眼泪更汹涌了，好像也没想到自己会这样流泪，抬手狠狠地擦了一下，碰到李赫宰的手，挠了挠他的手背，捏住了一根手指，轻轻地摩挲着，睁开眼看他。李赫宰的头发还有点湿，额前的碎发显得很性感，耳朵有点红，嘴唇也是。他的鼻子很挺，呼吸有点重，他的眼睛很大，正在认认真真地看着自己，他的眼里只有自己。

李东海不哭了，凑上去亲李赫宰的脸，李赫宰轻轻地摸着他的后脑勺，亲昵地蹭着，“海海，为什么哭，我不是回来了吗。”

李东海闭着眼睛乱亲，找到他的嘴唇，舔了舔，小声地说：“想你，赫，太想你了，想得睡不着觉，想亲你。”

李东海的声音低低的，带着点沙哑，像叹息，又像撒娇，听得李赫宰的呼吸更重了一点，他忍不住压下身，覆上李东海的嘴唇，有点着急地吸吮着他的舌头，李东海的呼吸也跟着乱了，在李赫宰的舌尖舔过他的上颚时不受控地发出了一声呻吟。

李赫宰硬了。他更加用力地亲着这个因为想他而流泪的人，想看这个人哭得更狠，想看这个人在他身下情难自已，想看这个人带着哭腔求他进入，想看这个人因为他故意的逗弄眼眶红红还要瞪人。想看他娇嗔又可怜，想看他性感又失控，想看他急切又温柔。因为这个人会接纳自己的全部，从很早以前就是这样。

李赫宰这样想着，发狠的侵略性的亲吻慢了下来，他们接了一个长长的吻，好像互相都在抚慰着对方什么。于是李赫宰慢慢停下来，喘了几口气，看到李东海眼睛一弯，跟着他平缓着呼吸，嘴角噙着点害羞的笑。

“这辈子大概是栽他手里了。”李赫宰这个理智总是占上风的人没来由地冒出了这个想法。

其实也不是第一次了。他总是说李东海就在他的手掌心，李东海离不开他，李东海没他不行。天知道他看到李东海有说有笑地跟别人一起一样玩得很开心的时候，他的心里有多不自在。他比谁都清楚李东海什么都能做得好，但就是想让他永远是自己的傻瓜。就像现在这样，会为自己哭的、会热情地回吻着自己的、会害羞得总像第一次被爱抚的傻瓜，是只能给他一个人看的。

李东海被李赫宰看得脸热，又感觉到他的硬物抵着自己的腹部，一股燥热便从下身蔓延到了胸腔。李赫宰还在看他，李东海知道那个眼神的意思，李赫宰想占有他，这个他这一星期睡不着也会想到的事情。想到这里他的阴茎也忍不住抬了头，甚至顶端有点湿了，在内裤里勾勒出了形状。

李东海想摸，手刚想往下伸，想了想又眨眨眼睛，环住了李赫宰的脖子，舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角，靠近李赫宰的耳朵低声说道：“赫，你摸摸我。”

李赫宰的呼吸一下子变得又急又粗，他瞬间就硬得发疼了。他顺着李东海的肩往下亲，一边扯下李东海的内裤，熟练地逗弄着那根硬物。李东海的胸口被他亲得泛红，双手胡乱地解着他的睡衣扣。李赫宰突然想到李东海像往常一样只穿了一件内裤，他的小野猫，一来就往他的怀里蹭，仿佛不知道这是在拱火。

李赫宰的眼神暗了暗，舔上了李东海的乳头。他先是用舌尖轻轻舔舐着，感受到李东海微微的颤抖，就又用力地吸吮起来，发出色情的响声。李东海忍不住扭了扭，嘴里溢出带着鼻音的呻吟。他解了半天都没能解开李赫宰的最后一个扣子，有点急了，手直接把衣服往下拽。李赫宰停下来看他急得眼角发红的样子，爱得要命，笑着亲他的脸颊，亲他因为着急不满而撅起的嘴。李东海在接吻的间隙哼哼唧唧地不知道在嘟嚷些什么，李赫宰仔细听才听出他说：“赫，你也不要穿。”

李赫宰依着他，把睡衣裤一扔，咬了咬他的肩：“你是不是想把我的衣服都拿走，天天看我什么都不穿的样子？”

李东海嗔怒地瞪他：“我没说过！你明明不穿内裤干嘛要穿睡衣，像我一样多舒服。”

李赫宰笑了，捏了捏他的脸，又亲上他的胸口，那里有一颗痣，是近些年才长出来的。 

李赫宰其实后悔在摄像机前指给别人看了。他本来是带着点炫耀的意味的，好像除了李东海自己，只有他最熟悉他的一切。可是接下来一想到大家都会开始注意李东海胸前这一点他就有点恼火。这颗痣不能被反复共赏，他分享的也不行，只能看那一次。

李东海感到李赫宰吸得有些发狠，好像知道李赫宰在想什么，他安抚地摸着李赫宰的后背，又套弄着李赫宰又硬又热的下体，甚至也不压抑自己的呻吟了，双腿缠上李赫宰，完全是邀请的样子。李赫宰喘着粗气拉开抽屉倒了润滑剂，伸手就往李东海的身后探去。

李赫宰就着润滑在他的穴口打着圈。那个小穴一缩一张着，润滑剂有的被吸了进去，有的从他的屁股流到了大腿根。李东海的手没有停，呼吸却明显的急促多了，控制不住地发出颤抖的哼声。李赫宰的喉咙发紧，小心地插入了一根手指，一下一下地模拟着抽插。他太熟悉李东海的敏感点了，屈着手指往那里浅浅地按着，李东海的阴茎颤了颤，他难耐地想去摸，李赫宰一手按下了。

“等我插进去好不好，猫猫，等我。”李赫宰用他的阴茎去蹭他的大腿根，一边插入第二根、第三根手指。身下的人呼吸又急又乱，眼眶又开始泛红，仰着头要他亲。他们交换着错乱的呼吸和心跳，唇舌交缠，几乎要融为一体。

李赫宰的手指一下一下地探着李东海的小穴，那里热情地缠着他的手，发出清脆的水声。李东海的双腿又难以自抑地缠紧了他，带着哭腔撒娇：“赫宰，可以了，进来，你快进来。”

就是这副样子，李赫宰咽了下口水，就是这副泪眼婆娑像只可怜巴巴的小猫的样子，根本就是想让人欺负他欺负得更狠，要用力地操他，捏他的屁股，不让他自己射，要让他求自己操射他，眼泪因为受了刺激止不住地渗出眼角，都是因为自己，这一切都是因为自己。

李赫宰咬咬唇，抬起李东海的腰，把硬物抵在穴口，他是想直接插进去发了狠地欺负他的，但终究还是怕弄疼他，便只进去一点，又退出来，每次往里推那么几寸。他耐心地浅浅地抽送着，忍得额头冒出一层细密的汗。

但他的猫显然等不及了。李东海在他又一次抽出来的时候忍不住迎了上去，翕张的穴口蹭着他的马眼，而他的手往身后摸他的阴茎。

“赫，赫，不要出去了。我想让你插我，我想你，我哪里都想你。”李东海又想哭了，嘴里胡乱地说着情话，“我喜欢你，喜欢你干我，喜欢你是我的，喜欢，喜欢你。”

李赫宰最喜欢他的猫的一点就是诚实，在床上也坦坦荡荡，又乖又野，想要什么都直说，害羞也会说出口。他受不了这只黏人的猫这样的招式，身子一挺，阴茎几乎没入李东海的后穴里。那里的甬道又紧又热，黏糊糊地缠着他发烫的硬物，太舒服了，李赫宰发出餍足的叹息，找准李东海的敏感点一下下地抽插着：“爽吗，宝贝，我操得你爽吗？”

李东海身下的热流一阵阵地蔓延开来，他几乎要承受不住这接连的快感，发出短促的叫声，脚趾伸展又蜷缩，手几乎要抓不稳李赫宰的肩。李赫宰的阴囊撞向他的股间，阴茎在他的肠道里抽插，交织地响着令人脸红的声音，李东海羞耻得闭上了眼，嘴里却乖乖地回答他：“啊，爽，赫”，他咬着牙也没能忍住呻吟，带着哭腔意乱情迷地叫，“好爽，慢点，赫，呜——”

李赫宰下腹一紧，抽送得更快了：“那我操射你好不好，猫猫，宝宝。”李赫宰额头的汗摇摇欲坠，不一会儿就滴在了李东海的胸上。李东海被他抽送的速度搞得要发疯，黏腻地应着好，小穴情动地吸着他的阴茎，李赫宰也忍不住小声喘着：“海海，宝宝，爱你，真的爱你。”

李东海睁眼，摇晃的视线里，他日思夜想的爱人，平日里冷静理智的人，很早以前他以为抓不住的月亮，此时此刻因为他渗着汗，呼吸粗重，几乎失了控地进入着自己，和自己水乳交融、浑然一体。他长成了他的男孩、他的爱人，他们呼吸同步，心脏的跳动都离得好近，近到仿佛从来就生在一起，没有人能将他们分开。

李东海在快感一波波袭来的同时这样想着，下身硬得更厉害了，后穴也不住地缩着。李赫宰知道他快射了，冲着他的敏感点迅速地抽插着，李东海呼吸一窒，阴茎颤了几下，便喷出了一股股白浊。这阵高潮自然连带着后穴的紧缩，李赫宰爽得差点射在他的体内，愣是深吸了口气，放慢了抽插的速度，喘息着含住他的耳朵。李东海失力地环住李赫宰的脖子，后穴还在高潮的余韵中，呻吟都变得又低又哑，李赫宰忍不住了，抽出来套弄了几下便射在了他的身上。

李东海抱了抱李赫宰。他们有一下没一下地亲吻。李赫宰闭着眼平复了好一阵的呼吸，睁开眼看他的爱人，他的猫，眼睛正闪闪发亮地盯着他，爱意几乎要化成蜜淌出来，太漂亮了，漂亮得李赫宰有了片刻的晃神，好像这个人是挂在天边的遥远的星星，他只能看得见光，却怎么也够不着。李赫宰心跳错了一拍，别开了眼，俯下身嗅了嗅李东海的颈肩。

“赫宰？”李东海轻轻地唤着，李赫宰没有应，只是亲了亲他的锁骨。 

“银赫，赫，怎么啦。”李东海的呼吸轻轻地抚过李赫宰的耳朵，他伸手捏了捏李赫宰的耳垂，问他，“耳洞还疼吗，怎么不戴了？”

李赫宰的声音闷闷的：“你没叫我戴，你不在身边我给谁看。”

李东海乐了，在他脸上嘬了一口：“真的要做我的私人定制吗，那你以后跟我一起吃牛油果好不好？”

李赫宰轻轻地笑了，这个人总是知道怎么赶走他心里的乌云，然后以不容拒绝的姿势跑进他的心底，于是李东海就成为他的四季：这个人要下雨，他就淋着；要结冰，他就冻着；要放晴，他就消融。他由着李东海肆无忌惮地牵动着他的每一根神经，装作颇为苦恼的样子，其实毫无怨言，甚至乐此不疲。

“我不是你的私人定制吗，你说什么我没有照着做了。”李赫宰翻了个身侧躺着看李东海，摸他的鬓角、他的眉毛、他的鼻尖。

李东海觉得痒，蹭了蹭他的手：“我之前说要跟你一起看初雪，你没有。”

李东海声音低了低，也侧头看他，说，“我把手伸出去接雪，鼻涕一直流，好冷。”

他的猫在跟他撒娇，李赫宰心里痒痒的，找到李东海的手，一点一点地十指交握。李东海的手心是暖的，但指尖发着凉，李赫宰攥紧手，捧到嘴边亲了又亲他的手指尖。

“傻瓜啊你，我不在你不能自己这么玩，”李赫宰佯怒地瞪他，又低头亲了一口，小声地问他，“我让你伤心了吗？”

李东海往他怀里蹭了蹭，说，“没有，我只是那时候有点累，如果你在的话就好了。”

李东海的头发蹭得李赫宰发痒，但他没有躲，还把他往怀里紧了紧。李东海听着李赫宰近在咫尺的心跳，深深地吸了口气，他很安心，这个人会一直做他的巢，他的伞，接纳他所有的不安，抖落他堆积的不快。

“没关系，赫，我们还能看很多很多场雪。”李东海抬头看他，眼睛弯弯的，是摸得着的月牙。

“嗯，还有数不清的雨天和晴天，我们一辈子要看的多了去了呢。”

李赫宰抱紧李东海，这个“人生的一半都是一起度过的”他的男孩，他的爱人，在他心里扎根生长的小树，在他的人生里穿梭游荡的小鱼，在他暗夜低潮时总是亮着的那颗星。他比谁都清楚自己也离不开他。他是树，他就变成土壤；他是鱼，他就变成大海；他是星星，他就变成银河。要长长久久地托着他，和他紧密地连结，和他一起去够一够“永远”的边。

李东海在李赫宰的怀里安稳得几乎要睡着了，好像这个人一来，他这几天连续的失眠就不复存在了。他呢喃着，“说得对，赫，说好了啊，不能离开我。”

李赫宰说：“好。”

他怎么舍得离开这只黏人的小猫呢。


End file.
